


Love Letter From Fate

by HeartBreaker9



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartBreaker9/pseuds/HeartBreaker9
Summary: It is a cute AU story. Charles has recently moved apartments and his mail ended up at his old apartment. What will happen when fate sends him at chance with the most amazing girl he has ever met? (I'm sorry. I'm really bad at summaries.)
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 5





	Love Letter From Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the car with my dad when he put in a old CD with some of his favorite country songs. Yes! by Chad Brock started playing and is what gave me the idea for this story. I came home and immediatlely started writing and wrote this story all in one go and completely ignored any and all homework I was supposed to be doing. Oops. Anyways, you should seriously go listen to the song. Hope you enjoy!  
> *Reminder: I do not own any of the characters and they were all created by the wonderfully talented author and artist, Mongie!

_How could I be so stupid!_ Charles Jones mentally cursed himself. He had recently moved to a new apartment only to get a call from the new attendant about some of his mail getting delivered to the wrong apartment. He had forgotten to notify the company that he moved. The woman on the phone was really considerate about it and he was now heading to pick up said mail humming along to a country song on the radio. When he arrived at the apartment door he rang the doorbell and waited. He heard shuffles and then the door opened to reveal the most beautiful girl Charles had ever seen. 

She had short brown hair, bangs and glasses. She was short or at least short compared to Charles. Charles was still staring at her when she introduced herself.

“Hi. My name is Sam. Samara Young.” She blurted out. 

“Nice to meet you, Samara. I am Charles Jones” he said cheerfully trying not to laugh. 

“Would you like to come in while I get your mail?” Sam asked timidly. 

“Sure thing.” He said before walking into his former apartment. 

It looked like an entirely different place. The rooms were the same but the decorations had completely changed. There were boxes scattered everywhere and dishes in the sink. It looked like Samara had recently finished lunch. The only thing that looked like she had set up since moving in was her gaming station. She had three computers, a controller, and headphones set up at a table with a comfortable chair beside it. 

“What do you play?”

“What? Oh.  _ World of Warquest. _ Have you heard of it?”

“I’ve heard of it but I’ve never played it before.”

“I’ll have to teach you sometime! She said excitedly. 

_ ‘Sometime’ _ Charles thought to himself. Let him hope that this wouldn't be the first and last time he would see her. 

“So do you like gaming?”

“I love it! I actually am a game designer.”

“Really?” Charles inquired. “I’ll have to try one of your games sometime. What is it called?”

“Ruminate” The conversation continued on like this for a while and both Charles and Sam felt like a long lost friend. Then a little black and white dog ran out, and around Sam before giving Charles a curious look. He kneeled down letting the little dog smell his hand and giving him a friendly smile that made Sam blush. He then extended his arm and to Samara’s surprise the dog extended his paw and Charles shook his paw. The little dog clearly approved of the newcomer in his home. 

“Who is this little guy?” Charles asked. 

“This is Bowser, my dog.” Sam answered while avoiding looking into his startlingly blue eyes. 

* * *

All too soon it was time to go despite neither wanting the other to leave. They were standing at the door when Charles said goodbye and turned around to go back home. Then he suddenly turned back around and asked, “Can I see you again?” a look of desire and hope in his eyes. 

Samara looked surprised before smiling, trying to suppress a blush and said “Yes!”

“When do you want to meet up?” he asked, trying to hide his surprise and excitement. 

“How about right now?” Samara responded, a twinkle of hunger in eyes while surprising herself with the boldness of her statement. 

* * *

Days and nights later both Samara and Charles couldn’t go without thinking about each other. They thought about the talks they had shared over coffee at Samara’s favorite cafe. They dreamed about each other. They stared off into space thinking about how fate had smiled down upon them that day instead of accomplishing work at their jobs. Any available time they had they spent together. Today was one of those examples. They had decided to take Bowser on a walk through a nearby park. They had quickly come accustomed to each other’s company and almost felt deprived when they weren’t together. 

It surprised Samara when Charles grabbed her wrist, pulling both her and Bowser before stopping behind a nearby tree. There was a mischievous yet nervous look in his eyes before he pinned her to the tree and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped making Charles smirk before she responded to his touch. She kissed her with everything it was worth. They both felt like there was nothing beyond them. Nothing beyond the sparks arching back and forth between them. They had found a home in one another. By the time they broke apart they were both breathless, but neither pulled away. They were just simply content to stay there forever in each other’s arms. 

* * *

It wasn’t much of a surprise to Ms. Whipple, the landlady in charge of the apartment building when she found out that one of her previous tenants wanted to move back into the very same apartment in which he had been living less than a year before to begin a new phase in his life with his wife, Samara Jones. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support and please check out my other fanfic for Miraculous Ladybug. It is called Words Left Unspoken. I hope you all have a great day and I appreciate any comments and feedback!
> 
> Link to story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901059/chapters/62943724


End file.
